pretendtohavesomethingfandomcom-20200213-history
Attending EFBS
Attending EFBS is a fake family sitcom about Brandie Norman, a teenage girl who attends EFBS (East Farley Boarding School) with fellow friends Jillian Rodriguez (seasons 1, 3 and 4) and Mary Finn (seasons 1-3). Later, when Mary Finn is cut off the script, Audrey Finn, her twin sister (season 4), appears to tell Brandie of her sister's fate and soon becomes their friend. Characters such as Naomi and Lizzie only appeared in seasons 3 and 4 as recurring characters, Susan Kaka's friends. There was also Isabella Watt, who appeared as a main star in season 2 on a Student Exchange Program, being exchanged with Jillian. The show lasted for four seasons and was created by Alexiaalexia. The show was very popular among children, especially those in their preteens and teens. Favorite characters include Brandie, Jillian, Mary, Audrey, Lizzie and Naomi. The show had very comedic episodes, as well as some dramatic episodes included, such as Passed Away. The show finished after airing its 87th episode, Brandie Don’t Say Goodbye, but had a few films, one to end off every season. ' ' Main Characters *'Brandie Norman:' Brandie is the main character of the show. She is often referred to as the "goody-girl" in her dorm, although sometimes she can be lead astray by Jillian and Mary, and later, in season four, Audrey. She is enemies with Susan Kaka in the beginning of the show, but eventually the two become friends. Her former best friend was Mackenzie Snow, who arrived on the show becoming Brandie's enemy. Eventually the two befriended. Brandie dated Ryan Glow for the majority of the show, but they broke up after Michael Trend expressed his love for Brandie. *'Jillian Rodriguez' (seasons 1, 3 and 4; guest star season 2):' Jillian is Brandie's best friend and an all-time genius. She is a straight A student in every class but hates studying and would rather get up to mischief than work hard. Brandie and Jillian are often seen paired as partners for big projects. Jillian has a crush on Ryan Glow when he starts EFBS, but this crush only lasts one episode. Until the last three episodes, Jillian apparently has a crush on Michael Trend. In the last three episodes, Jillian's crush on Ryan is found to have become real again, and she admits in the final Attending EFBS movie that Ryan Glow was her first love. *'Mary Finn '''(seasons 1-3):' Mary was a very creative and funny friend of Brandie's. She was also intelligent and mischievous, being nicknamed Mischievous Mary in the beginning of the series by Susan Kaka. Mary despised Susan even though Susan became friends with Brandie, claiming that "Susan's slimy guts will always be evil!" Mary admitted to having a crush on Ryan Glow when he began attending EFBS, but later grew attatched to Michael. In the 4th season, when Mary Finn is cut off the script, it is said that she had been involved in a car accident when visiting her father. Mary's parents are divorced. *'Audrey Finn (season 4):' Audrey was Mary's identical twin sister and only appeared in season four. Audrey was the person who told Brandie, Jillian, Mackenzie and Susan of Mary's death during spring break when she started acting strangely, after moving into Brandie's dorm, and soon becomes friends with the girls. She was seen filming and taping many times for a movie she wanted to make about boarding school, Boarding like Audrey Finn. Audrey was a very kind and understanding person. *'Michael Trend: Michael was the 8th cutest guy in school and a close friend of Brandie’s. In season 4 he was accused of committing murder (not to Mary; in the second episode of season 4 it was clear she had died in a car accident). He was a technical genius and helped Audrey make her movie in the episode Camera Mania! and onwards. He was very superstitious but did not behave like a snob most of the time, only in very few episodes. All in all, he was a kind kid. *'''Susan Kaka: Susan Kaka was the richest person in school. She never treated anybody that nicely and was an over-competitive diva in the beginning of the show, becoming friends only with Mackenzie Snow because she shared her personality in a few ways. However, throughout the series she developed a friendly personality and even managed to make a few friends. *'Mackenzie Snow:' Mackenzie Snow was a goth girl with a bad attititude in the beginning of the show. She attended West Farley Boarding School (WFBS) and was Brandie Norman's former best friend. Eventually, the two befriended after Mackenzie began attending EFBS, and Mackenzie made other friends as well. Category:Attending EFBS